Righting a Wrong
by Stardust Trail
Summary: Twilight is still bitter about her relaxation trip being ruined by Iron Will. What happens when her wish to see the Northern Stars can still com true?


Twilight sighed as she sat in her room. It had been three days since her disaster of a relaxation cruise, ruined by Iron Will and his greed.

She was still bitter, she had to admit. Her family watched the ONE thing she had looked forward to on that cruise and they didn't even apologize for letting her miss it!

She knows they tried to make up for it but watching a silly recreation just wasn't the same. She felt robbed of the excitement of watching the Northern Stars. Her family didn't even notice she was crying when she realized they were over. She had to say, she was angry at them for that.

And what did Cadance tell her?

She had no right to be mad at everypony.

"_I'm sorry, but how would YOU feel if everypony was putting themselves before you?_" Twilight thought angrily. First, Iron Will put his greed above her relaxation, then Star Tracker kept following her like a shadow, then her own FAMILY watched the Northern Stars without her! Did they even think about getting her when the time for them came?!

She stomped her hoof in fury. It wasn't fair! she _DESERVED_ that trip to relax! When was the last time she actually tried to have time to be her instead of a princess?

Her thoughts were cut off by a knock on the castle door. She trotted over and opened them. She was shocked at the ponies she saw.

"Princess Celestia? Luna?" she asked. Celestia and Luna stood before her, looking regal as ever.

"Hello, Twilight." Luna said, gesturing her to step out. Twilight did ss she was told, then was shocked to see her family, "What's going on?" Twilight asked, looking to the two elder princesses.

"We heard what happened on the cruise, Twilight, and we've come to right that wrong." Celestia said. Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Cadance told us about how you missed the Northern Stars because of everything. I'm so sorry to hear you were deprived of my glorious work." Luna said. "I know you must have looked forward to seeing it."

"I would also like to talk to your family about brushing your feelings off about everything." Celestia said, giving Twilight's parents, Cadance and Shining Armor a stern look. They all looked surprised.

"What do you mean 'brushing her feelings off'? We didn't do that!" Nightlight said.

"Oh? Didn't you see Twilight crying because she missed the stars?" Celestia asked.

"Well yes but..." Nightlight said then realized he had no comeback. It hit him, he had noticed his won daughter crying and only thought about how "happy she must have been making cruise ponies". He felt awful.

"And Cadance," Luna said, turning to her niece. "did you or did you not make Twilight feel worse by telling her how breathtaking they were when she was crying?"

Cadance bit her lip and stared at the ground. Why did she say that instead of comforting Twilight? She saw Twilight was crying but rubbed it in that she missed them. She tucked her ears in, feeling guilty.

"I know you tried to make Twilight feel better later, but I perosnally think she had a right to be angry." Celestia said. "She had been looking forward to that trip but was ruined because everypony made her feel guilty about wanting to relax."

"It's true." Twilight spoke up. "I had always wanted to see the Northern Stars. Why didn't anypony tell me it was time for them when it came? That really hurt..." she said, looking at the ground.

"Oh Twily, we're so sorry!" Shining Armor said, running and hugging his sister.

"Oh Twilight, I wish we had noticed sooner, we promise it'll never happen again." Twilight Velvet said, putting her hoof on her daughter's shoulder.

"I should have thought about things from YOUR perspective. I'm sorry I didn't respect your feelings." Cadance said.

Celestia and Luna smiled, glad her family had learned their lesson. But knew they had one more problem to go.

"You have one more pony to go, Twilight." Luna said, then turned and gestured for them to come forward.

Star Tracker came out, looking guilty. Twilight widened her eyes. "Star Tracker?" she asked.

"Princess Celestia and Luna wrote me about two days ago, asking to talk to them." Star Tracker said. "I'm really sorry about the way I behaved, I shouldn't have been that close to you all the time." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "You wouldn't have stepped on my hoof had I given you space. I swear I'll teach myself to give others space when they need it."

"Thank you, Star Tracker, and I do appreciate you coming here to personally apologize. Friends?" Twilight smiled, holding her hoof out. Star Tracker smiled, "Friends." he said, taking her hoof and gently shaking it.

"Now I believe we owe you a show." Luna said, smiling at her sister. Their horns glowed and Celestia placed the sun in just the right position and Luna made three large stars come out and dance. Twilight widened her eyes, it was just as gorgeous as she imagined it.

After a few minutes, Luna and Celstia stopped and returned to the sky to the way it was.

"I take it you're happy?" Celstia asked, smiling at Twilight's amazed eyes.

"I am! I really am! Thank you two so much!" Twilight said, hugging the two princesses who chuckled.

"We princesses need to look out for each other. And never forget, it's okay to put your feelings above everypony else's once in awhile." Luna said. Twilight nodded.

"Now, Luna and I must go. Good night, everypony." Celestia said then took off with her sister.

"Well, I better go too, my family expects me back. Bye Princess Twilight-er...Twilight!" Star Tracker said, waving then trotted off.

"We better get back to the Crystal Empire, but you can bet we'll be remembering this lesson." Cadance said, hugging her sister in law, who hugged her back. "Have a safe trip and give Flurry Heart a hug for me." Twilight said.

"We will. love you Twily." Shining said then they took off as well.

"Twilight, again...I am so sorry. I just thought you were making others happy. I never thought to stop and ask if you were happy. I swear it'll be different." Nightlight said, hugging his daughter.

"Thanks dad, I'll see you and mom soon." Twilight said. Nightlight smiled and teleported himself and his wife back home.

Twilight smiled and sighed happily. "Now then...I think it's time for me time." she said, trotting back inside to do some reading.

What did you all think? "Once Upon a Zepplin" really ticked me off and I felt I had to write my own ending for Twilight to be happy. Please be gentle with constructive critism as this is the first story I haven written in three years. I'm rusty. R&R please!

And for my fans who see this, I'm not entirely out of retirement yet. I just felt the need to write this as I love Twilight and want her to be happy. Thank you for your support!


End file.
